Liste des chansons
Voici la liste des chansons interprétées dans la série Glee, répertoriées en fonction de l'épisode dans lequel elles apparaissent. Sont indiqués à côté, leur interprète original, puis leurs interprètes dans Glee (noms des personnages). Si vous souhaitez connaître la liste des artistes repris par Glee, vous pouvez consulter la page destinée à cela. Saison 1 Épisode 1 : L'effet Glee * Where Is Love? (Oliver!) par Hank et Sandy * Respect (Aretha Franklin) par Mercedes * Mr. Cellophane (Chicago) par Kurt * I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) par Tina * On My Own (Les Misérables) par Rachel * Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat (Guys and Dolls) par Rachel, Mercedes,Tina, Artie & Kurt * Can't Fight This Feeling (REO Speedwagon) par Finn * You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Finn & Rachel * Rehab (Amy Winehouse) par Vocal Adrenaline * Leaving On A Jet Plane (John Denver) par Will * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par New Directions (Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Artie & Kurt) Épisode 2 : Tout le monde adore le disco * Le Freak (Chic) par New Directions * Gold Digger (Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx) par New Directions & Will * All By Myself (Eric Carmen) par Emma * Push It (Salt-n-Pepa) par New Directions * I Say A Little Prayer (Dionne Warwick) par Quinn, Santana & Brittany * Take A Bow (Rihanna) par Rachel ''accompagnée de ''Tina & Mercedes Épisode 3 : Les Acafellas * For He's a Jolly Good Fellow par Les Acafellas * This Is How We Do It (Montell Jordan) par Les Acafellas * Poison (Bell Biv DeVoe) par Les Acafellas '' * Mercy (Duffy) par ''Vocal Adrenaline * Bust Your Windows (Jazmine Sullivan) par Mercedes * I Wanna Sex You Up (Color Me Badd) par Les Acafellas Épisode 4 : Droit au but * Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Beyoncé) Dansé par Brittany, Tina & Kurt puis par l'équipe de football * Taking Chances (Céline Dion) par Rachel * Tonight (West Side Story) par Tina Épisode 5 : Le talent n'a pas d'âge * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Finn & Quinn * Maybe This Time (Cabaret) par April & Rachel * Cabaret (Cabaret) par Rachel * Alone (Heart) par Will & April * Last Name (Carrie Underwood) par April & les New Directions ''(sauf Rachel) * Somebody To Love (Queen) par ''New Directions Épisode 6 : Vitamine D * It's My Life / Confessions Part II (Bon Jovi/Usher) par les garçons de New Directions * Halo / Walking On Sunshine (Beyoncé/Katrina And The Waves) par les filles de New Directions Épisode 7 : Minorité report * Hate On Me (Jill Scott) par le groupe de Sue * Ride Wit Me (Nelly) par New Directions * No Air (Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown) par le groupe de Will * You Keep Me Hangin' On (The Supremes) par Quinn * Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne) par New Directions Épisode 8 : Que la honte soit avec toi * Bust A Move (Young MC) par Will * Thong Song (Sisqo) par Will * What A Girl Wants (Christina Aguilera) par Rachel * Sweet Caroline (Neil Diamond) par Puck * Sing, Sing, Sing (Louis Prima) par Will & Sue * I Could Have Danced All Night (My Fair Lady) par Emma '' Épisode 9 : Les chaises musicales *Dancing With Myself (Billy Idol) par ''Artie *Defying Gravity (Wicked) par Kurt & Rachel *Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) par New Directions Épisode 10 : La musique adoucit les moeurs *Endless Love (Lionel Richie & Diana Ross) par Will & Rachel *I'll Stand By You (The Pretenders) par Finn *Don't Stand So Close To Me / Young Girl (The Police/Gary Puckett & The Union Gap) par Will *Crush (Jennifer Paige) par Rachel *(You're) Having My Baby (Paul Anka) par Finn *Lean On Me (Bill Withers) par New Directions '' Épisode 11 : De la poudre aux cheveux *Bootylicious (Destiny's Child) par ''Jane Adams Academy *You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Rachel & Finn *Papa Don't Preach (Madonna) par Quinn ''accompagné de ''Puck ''à la guitare *Hair / Crazy In Love (Hair/Beyoncé) par ''New Directions *Imagine (John Lennon) par Haverbrook ''& New Directions'' *True Colors (Cyndi Lauper) par Tina & New Directions Épisode 12 : Promotion matelas *Smile (Lily Allen) par Rachel & Finn *Jump (Van Halen) par New Directions *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) par New Directions Épisode 13 : Tragédie en sous-sol *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Dreamgirls) par Mercedes ''puis ''Jane Adams Academy *Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) par Jane Adams Academy *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Haverbrook *Don't Rain On My Parade (Funny Girl) par Rachel *You Can't Always Get What You Want (The Rolling Stones) par New Directions *My Life Would Suck Without You (Kelly Clarkson) par New Directions Épisode 14 : Fuis moi, je te suis *Hello, I Love You (The Doors) par Finn *Gives You Hell (The All-American Rejects) par Rachel *Hello (Lionel Richie) par Jesse & Rachel *Hello Again (Neil Diamond) par Will *Highway To Hell (AC/DC) par Vocal Adrenaline *Hello, Goodbye (The Beatles) par New Directions Épisode 15 : La puissance de Madonna *Express Yourself (Madonna) par les filles de New Directions *Borderline / Open Your Heart (Madonna) par Rachel & Finn *Vogue (Madonna) par Sue *Like A Virgin (Madonna) par Will, Emma, Jesse, Rachel, Santana & Finn *4 Minutes (Madonna) par Kurt & Mercedes *What It Feels Like For A Girl (Madonna) par les garçons de New Directions *Like A Prayer (Madonna) par New Directions Épisode 16 : Home Sweet Home *Fire (Bruce Springsteen) par Will & April *A House Is Not A Home (Dionne Warwick) par Kurt & Finn *One Less Bell to Answer / A House Is Not A Home (Keely Smith / Dionne Warwick) par April & Will *Beautiful (Christina Aguilera) par Mercedes *Home (The Wiz) par New Directions & April Épisode 17 : La mauvaise réputation *Ice Ice Baby (Vanilla Ice) par Will & New Directions *U Can't Touch This (MC Hummer) par Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina & Brittany *Physical (Olivia Newton-John) par Sue & Olivia Newton-John *Run Joey Run (David Geddes) par Puck, Jesse, Finn & Rachel *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Bonnie Tyler) par Puck, Jesse, Finn & Rachel Épisode 18 : Trouver sa voix *The Climb (Miley Cyrus) par Rachel *Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield) par Finn *The Lady Is A Tramp (Babes In Arms & Pal Joey) par Puck & Mercedes *Pink Houses (John Mellencamp) par Kurt *The Boy Is Mine (Brandy And Monica) par Mercedes & Santana *Rose's Turn (Gypsy: A Musical Fable) par Kurt *One (U2) par New Directions & Sean Épisode 19 : Le misérable *Daydream Believer (The Monkees) par Bryan Ryan *Piano Man (Billy Joel) par Will & Bryan Ryan *Dream On (Aerosmith) par Will & Bryan Ryan *Safety Dance (Men Without Hats) par Artie *I Dreamed A Dream (Les misérables) par Rachel & Shelby *Dream A Little Dream (The Mamas and Papas) par Artie & New Directions Épisode 20 : Complètement Gaga *Funny Girl (Barbra Streisand) par Shelby *Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) par les filles de New Directions & Kurt *Shout It Out Loud (Kiss) par les garçons de New Directions ''(sauf Kurt) *Beth (Kiss) par ''les garçons de New Directions ''(sauf Kurt) *Poker Face (Lady Gaga) par ''Rachel & Shelby Épisode 21 : Funk *Another One Bites The Dust (Queen) par Vocal Adrenaline *Tell Me Something Good (Rufus) par Will *Loser (Beck) par Puck & Finn *It's A Man's Man's Man's World (James Brown) par Quinn *Good Vibrations (Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch) par Puck, Finn & Mercedes *Give Up The Funk (Parliament) par New Directions Épisode 22 : Rhapsodie *Magic / You Raise Me Up (Olivia Newton-John/Josh Groban) par Aural Intensity *Faithfully (Journey) par Finn & Rachel *Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Journey) par New Directions *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par New Directions *Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) par Vocal Adrenaline *To Sir, With Love (Lulu) par New Directions *Over The Rainbow (Judy Garland) par Will & Puck Saison 2 Épisode 1 : Objectif New York *Empire State Of Mind (Jay-Z & Alicia Keys) par New Directions *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Poison) par Sam *Telephone (Beyoncé & Lady Gaga) par Sunshine & Rachel *Getting To Know You (The King And I) par Tina *Billionaire (Bruno Mars) par les garçons de New Directions & Sam *Listen (Dreamgirls) par Sunshine *What I Did For Love (A Chorus Line) par Rachel Épisode 2 : Toxic *I'm A Slave 4 U (Britney Spears) par Brittany *Me Against The Music (Britney Spears/Madonna) par Brittany & Santana *...Baby One More Time (Britney Spears) par Rachel *Sailing (Christopher Cross) par'' Will'' *Stronger (Britney Spears) par Artie *Toxic (Britney Spears) par Will & New Directions *The Only Exception (Paramore) par Rachel Épisode 3 : Le Croque-Messie *Only The Good Die Young (Billy Joel) par Puck *I Look To You (Whitney Houston) par Mercedes *Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Barbra Streisand) par Rachel *I Want To Hold Your Hand (The Beatles) par Kurt *Losing My Religion (R.E.M) par Finn *Bridge Over Troubled Water (Simon & Garfunkel) par Mercedes *One Of Us (Joan Osborne) par New Directions Épisode 4 : Duels de duos *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Elton John & Kiki Dee) par Finn & Rachel *River Deep, Mountain High (Ike & Tina Turner) par Mercedes & Santana *Le Jazz Hot (Victor/Victoria) par Kurt *Sing! (A Chorus Line) par Mike & Tina *With You I'm Born Again (Billy Preston & Syreeta Wright) par Finn & Rachel *Lucky (Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat) par Sam & Quinn *Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy (Barbra Streisand & Judy Garland) par Kurt & Rachel Épisode 5 : Le Rocky Horror Glee *Science Fiction / Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Santana *There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Rachel & Finn *Damn It, Janet (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Rachel & Finn *Hot Patootie (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Carl *Sweet Transvestite (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Mercedes *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Emma ''accompagnée par ''Brittany & Santana *The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par New Directions *Planet, Schmanet, Janet (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) par Carl ''- coupée au montage Épisode 6 : Premiers baisers *One Love (People Get Ready) (Bob Marley) par ''Puck & Artie *Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) par The Warblers *Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer (The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi) par les filles de New Directions *Stop! In The Name Of Love / Free Your Mind (The Supremes/En Vogue) par les garçons de New Directions Épisode 7 : Chantons sous la pluie *Conjunction Junction (Schoolhouse Rock!) par Holly *Forget You (Cee-Lo Green) par Holly & New Directions *Make 'Em Laugh (Singin' In The Rain) par Will *Nowadays / Hot Honey Rag (Chicago) par Holly & Rachel *Singing In The Rain / Umbrella (Singin' In The Rain / Rihanna) par Holly, Will & New Directions Épisode 8 : Mariages *Ohio (Wonderful Town) par Sue & Doris Sylvester *Marry You (Bruno Mars) par New'' Directions'' *Sway (Michael Buble) par Will *Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars) par Finn & New Directions Épisode 9 : Désaccords majeurs *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Evita) par Kurt & Rachel *The Living Years (Mike & The Mechanics) par The Hipsters '' *Hey Soul Sister (Train) par ''The Warblers *(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Billy Medley & Jennifer Warnes) par Sam, Quinn & New Directions *Valerie (Amy Winehouse) par Santana '' *Dog Days Are Over (Florence And The Machine) par ''Mercedes, Tina & New Directions Épisode 10 : Un miracle de Noël *The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year (Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer) par New Directions *We Need A Little Christmas (Mame) par New Directions *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Neptune's Daughter) ''par ''Kurt & Blaine *Merry Christmas Darling (Karen Carpenter) par Rachel *You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Thurl Ravenscroft) (musique de fond) *Last Christmas (Wham!) par Rachel & Finn *Welcome Christmas (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) par New Directions Épisode 11 : Le camp des zombies *California Gurls (Katy Perry) par les Cheerios *Need You Now (Lady Antebellum) par Puck & Rachel *She's Not There (The Zombies) par l'équipe de football *Bills Bills Bills (Destiny's Child) par les Warblers *Thriller / Heads Will Roll (Michael Jackson / Yeah Yeah Yeahs) par New Directions & l'équipe de football *See The USA In Your Chevrolet (Chevrolet) par New Directions ''(publicité) Épisode 12 : Les chansons d'amour *Fat Bottomed Girls (Queen) par ''Puck *P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) (Michael Jackson) par Artie & Mike *When I Get You Alone (Robin Thicke) par The Warblers *My Funny Valentine (Babes In Arms) par Tina *Firework (Katy Perry) par Rachel *Silly Love Songs (Paul McCartney) par The Warblers Épisode 13 : Come-Back *Baby (Justin Bieber) par Sam *Somebody To Love (Justin Bieber) par Sam, Mike, Artie & Puck *Take Me Or Leave Me (Rent) par Rachel & Mercedes *This Little Light Of Mine (Harry Does Nixon) par Sue, Will & les enfants de l’hôpital de Lima *I Know What Boys Like (The Waitresses) par Lauren *Sing (My Chemical Romance) par Sue & New Directions Épisode 14 : Bonjour ivresse *My Headband (Chanson originale) par Rachel *Don't You Want Me (Human League) par Blaine & Rachel *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Jamie Foxx & T-Pain) par New Directions '' *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (George Thorogood) par ''Shannon Beiste & Will *Tik Tok (Ke$ha) par New Directions Épisode 15 : Sexy *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Joan Jett) par'' Holly Holiday & New Directions'' *Animal (Neon Trees) par'' The Warblers'' *Kiss (Prince) par Will & Holly *Landslide (Stevie Nicks) par'' Holly Holiday avec Santana & Brittany'' *Afternoon Delight (Starland Vocal Bands)'' Rachel, Quinn, Emma, Puck & Carl'' Épisode 16 : Sur un air original *Misery (Maroon 5) par The Warblers *Only Child (Chanson Originale) par Rachel *Blackbird (The Beatles) par'' Kurt'' et les The Warblers *Trouty Mouth (Chanson Originale) par Santana *Big Ass Heart (Chanson Originale) par Puck *Hell To The No (Chanson Originale) par Mercedes *Jesus Is My Friend (Sonseed) par Aural Intensity *Candles (Hey Monday) par Kurt et Blaine *Raise Your Glass (P!nk) par The Warblers *Get It Right (Chanson Originale) par Rachel *Loser Like Me (Chanson Originale) par New Directions Épisode 17 : La ligue des bourreaux *All By Myself (Celine Dion) par Sunshine Corazon *I Follow Rivers (Lykke Li) par Tina *Bubble Toes (Jack Johnson) par Mike (danse) *Turning Tables (Adele) par Holly Holiday *Ain't No Way (Aretha Franklin) par Mercedes Épisode 18 : Être ou ne paraître *I Feel Pretty / Unpretty (West Side Story/TLC) par Rachel & Quinn *I've Gotta Be Me (Sammy Davis Jr) par Finn *Somewhere Only We Know (Keane) par Blaine & les Warblers *As If We Never Said Goodbye (Sunset Boulevard) par'' Kurt'' *Barbra Streisand (Duck Sauce) par New Directions ''(danse) *Born This Way (Lady Gaga) par ''New Directions Épisode 19 : Rumeurs *Dreams (Fleetwood Mac) par Will & April *Never Going Back Again (Fleetwood Mac) par Artie *Songbird (Fleetwood Mac) par Santana *I Don't Want To Know (Fleetwood Mac) par Finn & Quinn *I've Slept With You (Chanson Originale) par Will & April *Go Your Own Way (Fleetwood Mac) par Rachel *Don't Stop (Fleetwood Mac) par New Directions Épisode 20 : La reine de la promo *Rolling In The Deep (Adele) par Jesse & Rachel *Isn't She Lovely (Stevie Wonder) par Artie '' *Friday (Rebecca Black) par ''Puck, Artie & Sam *Jar Of Hearts (Christiana Perri) par Rachel *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Black Kids) par Blaine *Dancing Queen (ABBA) par Mercedes & Santana Épisode 21 : Quatre solos et un enterrement *Back To Black, (Amy Winehouse)'' par Santana﻿'' *Some People (Gypsy) par Kurt *Try A Little Tenderness (Otis Redding), par'' Mercedes'' *My Man (Funny Girl), par'' Rachel'' *Pure Imagination (Charlie et la Chocolaterie) par New Directions Épisode 22 : Les lumières de Broadway *My Cup (chanson originale) par Brittany & Artie *I Love New York / New York, New York (Madonna/Frank Sinatra) par New Directions *Still Got Tonight (Matthew Morrison) par Will *Bella Notte (la Belle et le Clochard) par Artie, Sam, Puck & Mike *For Good (Wicked''), par ''Kurt & Rachel *Yeah! (Usher, Ludacris & Lil. Jon) par Troisième école, chorale féminine *As Long As You're There (chanson originale), par Vocal Adrenaline *Pretending (chanson originale) par New Directions *Light Up The World (chanson originale) par New Direction''s Saison 3 Épisode 1 : Opération : Piano violet *We Got The Beat (The Go Go's) par ''New Directions *Big Spender (Sweet Charity) par Sugar Motta *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Le Magicien d'Oz) par Rachel & Kurt *It's Not Unusual (Tom Jones) par Blaine & les Cheerios *Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do (Anything Goes / Annie Get Your Gun) par Harmony & sa chorale *You Can't Stop The Beat (Hairspray) par New Directions Épisode 2 : Je suis une licorne *Somewhere (West Side Story) par Shelby & Rachel *I'm The Greatest Star (Funny Girl) par'' Kurt'' *Something's Coming (West Side Story) par Blaine Épisode 3 : Fausses notes *Spotlight (Jennifer Hudson) par Mercedes *Run The World (Girls) (Beyoncé) par Brittany, Santana et Quinn *Cool (West Side Story) par Mike & les Titans *It's All Over (Dreamgirls) par les New Directions *Out Here On My Own (FAME) par Rachel & Mercedes *Fix You (Coldplay) par Will & les New Directions Épisode 4 : Le leprechaun *Bein' Green (The Muppets) par Rory *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Katy Perry) par Blaine & les New Directions *Waiting For A Girl Like You (Foreigner) par Puck *Candyman (Christina Aguilera) par Santana, Mercedes & Brittany *Take Care Of Yourself (Teddy Thompson) par Rory Épisode 5 : La première fois *Tonight (West Side Story) par Rachel & Blaine *Uptown Girl (Billy Joel) par les Warblers *A Boy Like That (West Side Story) par Rachel & Santana *America (West Side Story) par Tina, Santana, Rory & Puck *One Hand, One Heart (West Side Story) par Rachel & Blaine Épisode 6 : Même pas mal *Hot For Teacher (Van Halen) par Puck *You And I / You And I (Lady Gaga / Eddie Rabbit) par Will & Shelby *Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another (Blondie / Pat Benatar) par Santana & Finn *I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams (Hall & Oates) par New Directions *Rumour Has It / Someone Like You (Adele) par The Troubletones Épisode 7 : Une fille avec une fille *Perfect (P!nk) par Kurt & Blaine *I'm The Only One (Melissa Etheridge) par Puck *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) par Finn *Jolene (Dolly Parton) par Shannon Beiste *I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) par Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany *Constant Craving (K.D. Lang) par Santana, Shelby & Kurt Épisode 8 : La jeunesse est un art *Red Solo Cup (Toby Keith) par Sam & New Directions *Buenos Aires (Evita) par The Unitards (la chorale d'Harmony) *Survivor / I Will Survive (Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor) par Troubletones *ABC (Jackson 5) par Tina, Kurt & Mike *Control (Janet Jackson) par Quinn, Blaine & Artie *Man In The Mirror (Michael Jackson) par New Directions *We Are Young (Fun) par'' New Directions'' Épisode 9 : Un Noël en noir et blanc *All I Want For Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey) par Mercedes *Blue Christmas (Billy Hayes & Jay W. Johnson) par Rory *River (Joni Mitchell) par Rachel *Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Chanson originale) par Blaine & Rachel *Let It Snow (Vaughn Monroe) par Blaine & Kurt *My Favorite Things (The Sound of Music) par Blaine, Kurt, Rachel & Mercedes *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Bruce Springsteen) par Finn & Puck *Christmas Wrapping (The Waitresses) par Brittany *Do They Know It's Christmas ? (Bob Geldolf & Midge Ure) par les New Directions Épisode 10 : Veux-tu m'épouser ? *Summer Nights (Grease) par Sam, Mercedes & New Directions '' *Wedding Bell Blues (The 5th Dimension) par ''Emma, Sue & Beiste *Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash (Maroon 5 / The Rolling Stones) par Artie, Will & les garçons de New Directions *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Roberta Flack) par Rachel, Santana, Mercedes & Tina *Without You (David Guetta feat. Usher)'' par Rachel'' *We Found Love (Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris)'' par Santana & Rachel'' Épisode 11 : Michael *Wanna Be Startin' Something (Michael Jackson) par Blaine *Bad (Michael Jackson) par'' les New Directions & les Warblers'' *Scream (Michael Jackson & Janet Jackson) par Artie & Mike *Never Can Say Goodbye (Jackson 5) par Quinn *Human Nature (Michael Jackson) par Sam ''& ''Mercedes *Ben (Michael Jackson) par Kurt (avec Rachel & Finn) *Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson) par Santana & Sebastian *I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael Jackson) par Finn & Rachel *Black Or White (Michael Jackson) par Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes & Santana Épisode 12 : Le prof d'espagnol *La Cucaracha (Kumbia Kings) par Puck, Will, Finn et Artie *Sexy And I Know It (LMFAO) par David Martinez & les garçons des New Directions *Don’t Wanna Lose You (Gloria Estefan) par Mercedes *Bamboleo / Hero (Gypsy Kings / Enrique Iglesias) par les garçons des New Directions *La Isla Bonita (Madonna) par David Martinez & Santana *A Little Less Conversation (Elvis Presley) par Will Épisode 13 : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin *L-O-V-E (Nat King Cole) par Mike & Tina *Let Me Love You (Mario) par Artie *Stereo Hearts (Gym Class Hereos ft. Adam Levine) par Sam, Mercedes & Joe Hart *Home (Michael Bublé) par Rory *I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston) par'' Mercedes'' *You're The Top (Anything Goes) par Hiram & Leroy Berry *Cherish / Cherish (Madonna/Kool & The Gang) par Sam, Mercedes, Quinn & Joe Hart. *Love Shack (The B-52's.) par Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany & Mercedes Épisode 14 : Ce que la vie nous réserve *Cough Syrup (Young The Giant) par Blaine *Stand (Lenny Kravitz) par Les Warblers *Glad You Came (The Wanted) par Les Warblers *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (Nicki Minaj & Rihanna/R. Kelly) par New Directions *What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (Kelly Clarkson) par The Troubletones *Here’s To Us (Halestorm) par Rachel Épisode 15 : Dans l'ombre de son frère *I'm Still Standing (Elton John) par Quinn & Artie *Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio (Duran Duran) par Blaine & Cooper Anderson *Fighter (Christina Aguilera) par Blaine *Up Up Up (Givers) par Artie & Quinn *Somebody That I Used To Know (Gotye ft. Kimbra) par Blaine & Cooper Anderson Épisode 16 : Une orientation très disco *You Should Be Dancing (Bee Gees) par Mike, Brittany & Blaine '' *Night Fever (Bee Gees) par ''Will, Sue, Joe & Blaine *Disco Inferno (The Trammps) par Mercedes, Santana & Brittany *If I Can't Have You (Yvonne Elliman) par Santana *How Deep Is Your Love (Bee Gees) par Rachel *Boogie Shoes (KC and the Sunshine Band) par Wade & les Vocal Adrenaline *More Than A Woman (Bee Gees) par Finn *Stayin' Alive (Bee Gees) par les New Directions Épisode 17 : On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un *How Will I Know (Whitney Houston) par Rachel, Mercedes, Santana & Kurt *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston) par Brittany & Santana *Saving All My Love For You (Whitney Houston) par Quinn & Joe *So Emotional (Whitney Houston) par Santana & Rachel *It's Not Right But It's Okay (Whitney Houston) par Blaine *I Have Nothing (Whitney Houston) par Kurt *My Love Is Your Love (Whitney Houston) par l''es New Directions'' Épisode 18 : Saisir sa chance *The Music Of The Night (The Phantom of the Opera) par Kurt (pas enregistrée) *School's Out (Alice Cooper) par Puck *Cell Block Tango (Chicago) par Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Santana & Brittany *Not The Boy Next Door (The Boy From Oz) par Kurt *Don't Rain On My Parade (Funny Girl) par Rachel *The Rain In Spain (My Fair Lady) par les garçons de New Directions *Shake It Out (Florence And The Machine) par Tina, Santana & Mercedes *Cry (Kelly Clarkson) par Rachel Épisode 19 : Balosaurus *Big Girls Don't Cry (Fergie) par Rachel, Blaine & Kurt *Dinosaur (Ke$ha) par Brittany *Love You Like A Love Song (Selena Gomez & The Scene) par Santana, Tina & Brittany *What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction) par Joe, Sam, Rory, Mike & Artie *Take My Breath Away (Berlin) par Quinn & Santana Épisode 20 : Tous uniques *I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz) par Rachel *Because You Loved Me (Céline Dion) par Tina *Mean (Taylor Swift) par Beiste & Puck *Flashdance...What A Feeling (Irene Cara) par Rachel & Tina Épisode 21 : A nous les Nationales ! *The Edge Of Glory (Lady Gaga) par les Troubletones, Quinn & Tina *It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Céline Dion) par Rachel *Paradise By The Dashboard Light (Meat Loafs) par les New Directions *Starships (Nicki Minaj) par les Vocal Adrenaline *Pinball Wizard (The Who) par les Vocal Adrenaline *Starlight Express (Starlight Express) par The Portland Scale Blazers '' *Tongue Tied (Grouplove) par ''les New Directions *We Are The Champions (Queen) par les New Directions Épisode 22 : Comment se dire adieu ... *Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat (Guys and Dolls) par Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt et Mercedes (reprise) *Forever Young (Rod Stewart) par Will *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Beyoncé) dansées par Burt, Tina & Brittany (reprise) *I'll Remember (Madonna) par Kurt *You Get What You Give (New Radicals) par les seniors des New Directions *In My Life (The Beatles) par les juniors des New Directions *Glory Days (Bruce Springsteen) par Puck & Finn *Roots Before Branches (Room For Two) par Rachel & Finn Saison 4 Épisode 1 : La nouvelle Rachel *Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen) par Brittany, Tina, Unique & Blaine *Americano / Dance Again (Lady Gaga / Jennifer Lopez & Pittbull) par Cassandra *Never Say Never (The Fray) par Jake *New York State Of Mind (Billy Joel) par Rachel & Marley *It's Time (Imagine Dragons) par Blaine *Chasing Pavements (Adele) par Marley Épisode 2 : Britney 2.0 *Hold It Against Me (Britney Spears) par Brittany *Boyfriend / Boys (Justin Bieber / Britney Spears) par Blaine & Artie *Womanizer (Britney Spears) par Unique, Tina & Marley *3 (Britney Spears) par Tina, Sam & Joe *(You Drive Me) Crazy / Crazy (Britney Spears / Aerosmith) par Jake & Marley *Oops! I Did It Again (Britney Spears) par Rachel *Gimme More (Britney Spears) par Brittany *Everytime (Britney Spears) par Marley Épisode 3 : Fashion in the City *Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Tears For Fears) par Blaine *Celebrity Skin (Hole) par Sam & Brittany *The Way You Look Tonight / You're Never Fully Dressed (Fred Astaire / Annie) par Rachel, Kurt & Isabelle Wright *A Change Would You Do Good (Sheryl Crow) par Rachel & Brody *Mister Monotony (Judy Garland) par Sue & Will ''(coupée au montage) Épisode 4 : Nos premiers émois *Barely Breathing (Duncan Sheik) par ''Finn & Blaine *Give Your Heart A Break (Demi Lovato) Rachel & Brody *Teenage Dream (version acoustique) (Katy Perry) par Blaine *Don't Speak (No Doubt) par Rachel, Finn, Kurt & Blaine *Mine (Taylor Swift) par Santana *The Scientist (Coldplay) par Finn, Rachel , Will, Emma, Blaine, Kurt, Santana & Brittany Épisode 5 : Le rôle de sa vie *Hopelessly Devoted To You (Grease) par Blaine *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (P!nk) par Unique & Marley *Juke Box Hero (Foreigner) par Finn & Ryder *Everybody Talks (Neon Trees) par Kitty & Jake *Born To Hand Jive (Grease) par les New Directions & Mercedes Épisode 6 : Glease *Greased Lightning (Grease) par les garçons des New Directions *Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Grease) par Kitty *Beauty School Drop Out (Grease) par Blaine *Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Grease) par Marley *There Are Worse Things I Could Do (Grease) par Santana, Cassandra & Unique *You're The One That I Want (Grease) par Ryder, Marley, Rachel & Finn Épisode 7 : Duels de super-héros *My Dark Side (Kelly Clarkson) par Blaine & les Warblers *Superman (R.E.M) par Jake & Ryder *Holding Out For A Hero (Bonnie Tyler) par Marley & Kitty *Heroes (David Bowie) par Blaine & Sam *Some Nights (Fun) par les New Directions Épisode 8 : Thanksgiving orphelin *Homeward Bound / Home (Simon & Garfunkel / Philip Phillips) par les anciens New Directions *Come See About Me (The Supremes)'' par Quinn, Santana & Brittany'' *Whistle (Flo Rida) par The Warblers *Live While We're Young (One Direction) par The Warblers *Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time (Scissor Sisters / Promises, Promises) par Rachel, Kurt & Isabelle *Gangnam Style (Psy) par les New Directions Épisode 9 : Le chant du cygne *Something Stupid (Carson & Gaile) par Sam & Brittany *All That Jazz (Chicago) par Rachel & Cassandra *Being Good Isn't Good Enough (Barbra Streisand) par Rachel *O Holy Night (chanson de Noël traditionnelle) par Rachel *Being Alive (Barbra Streisand) par Kurt *Don't Dream It's Over (Crowded House) par Finn, Marley, Brittany, Blaine, Tina & Sam Épisode 10 : Glee, Actually *Feliz Navidad (José Feliciano) par Artie *White Christmas (Irving Berlin) par Kurt & Blaine *Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah (Barenaked Ladies) par Jake & Puck *Jingle Bell Rock (Bobby Helms) par ''Sam *The First Noel (composé par Davis Gilbert) par ''Marley *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Judy Garland) par Marley, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Jake & New Directions Épisode 11 : La soirée Sadie Hawkins *I Don't Know How To Love Him (Jesus Christ Superstar) par Tina '' *Baby Got Back (Sir Mix-A-Lot) par Adam & The Apples'' *Tell Him (Vonda Shepard) par Marley & Brittany avec les filles des New Directions *No Scrubs (TLC) par Artie, Blaine, Ryder, Sam & Joe *Locked Out Of Heaven (Bruno Mars) par Marley & Wade avec les filles des New Directions *I Only Have Eyes For You (The Flamingos) par Ryder Épisode 12 : Mise à nu *Torn (Ednaswap) par Rachel *Centerfold / Hot In Herre (The J.Geils Band / Nelly) par Jake, Sam, Ryder & Tina *A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) par Jake & Marley *Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (Ne-Yo) par Jake *Love Song (Sara Bareilles) par Rachel, Quinn & Santana *The New Year (Ian Axel) par Artie, Brittany, Blaine, Wade, Marley, Tina, Sam, Jake & Ryder Épisode 13 : Diva *Diva (Beyoncé) par Tina, Wade, Brittany & Blaine *Don't Stop Me Now (Queen) par Blaine *Nutbush City Limits (Tina Turner) par Santana *Make No Mistake (She's Mine) (Barbra Streisand et Kim Carnes) par Sam & Santana *Bring Him Home (Les Misérables) par Kurt & Rachel *Hung Up (Madonna) par Tina *Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys) par Santana Épisode 14 : Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... *You're All I Need To Get By (Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell) par Marley & Jake *Getting Married Today (Company) par Mercedes, Will & Emma *Just Can't Get Enough (Depeche Mode) par Kurt & Blaine *We've Got Tonite (Bob Seger) par Rachel & Finn, Artie & Betty, Santana & Quinn, Kurt & Blaine, Marley & Jake *Anything Could Happen (Ellie Goulding) par Artie, Marley & Jake Épisode 15 : Comme au cinéma *You're All The World To Me (Fred Astaire) par Will & Emma *Shout (Lloyd Williams) par Blaine, Brittany & les New Directions *Come What May (Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor) par Blaine & Kurt '' *Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone (Bob Seger / Kenny Loggins) par ''les garçons des New Directions *Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend / Material Girl (Marilyn Monroe / Madonna) par les filles des New Directions *In Your Eyes (Peter Gabriel) par Will, Wade & les New Directions *Unchained Melody (Todd Duncan) par Jake & Ryder *Footloose (Kenny Loggins) par Artie, Sam & Joe Épisode 16 : Affrontements *How To Be A Heartbreaker (Marina And The Diamonds) par Rachel & Brody *The Bitch Is Back / Dress You Up (Elton John / Madonna) par Ryder & Unique *Cold Hearted (Paula Abdul) par Santana *Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way (NSYNC / Backstreet Boys) par Will & Finn *I Still Believe / Super Bass (Mariah Carey/ Nicki Minaj) par Blaine & Sue *Closer (Tegan & Sara) par Jake & Ryder Épisode 17 : Plaisirs coupables *Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Wham!) par Blaine, Sam & les New Directions *Copacabana (Barry Manilow) par Sam *Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) (Phil Collins) par Blaine *Wannabe (Spice Girls) par Unique, Tina, Marley, Kitty & Brittany *My Prerogative (Bobby Brown) par Jake *Creep (Radiohead) par Rachel & Brody *Mamma Mia (ABBA) par Rachel, Kurt, Santana & les New Directions Épisode 18 : Dernière chance *Your Song (Elton John) par Ryder *More Than Words (Extreme) par Sam & Brittany *Say (John Mayer) par Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Marley, Kitty & Ryder Épisode 19 : Le droit de rêver *Next To Me (Emeli Sandé) par Rachel & Shelby *Fight For Your Right (To Party) (The Beastie Boys) par Finn & Puck *You Have More Friends Than You Know (Mervyn Warren) par Blaine, Sam, Marley & Unique *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Rachel *Outcast (Chanson originale) par Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake & Ryder Épisode 20 : Blackout *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (The Righteous Brothers) par Sam & Ryder *Everybody Hurts (R.E.M.) par Ryder *We Will Rock You (Queen) par Artie, Blaine, Jake & Ryder *Little Girls (Annie) par Sue *At The Ballet (A Chorus Line) par Isabelle, Rachel, Santana & Kurt *Longest Time (Billy Joel) par Artie, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty & Sam Épisode 21 : Fantas-stevie-que *Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours (Stevie Wonder) par Kitty avec les New Directions *Superstition (Stevie Wonder) par Blaine, Mercedes & Marley *You Are The Sunshine Of My Life (Stevie Wonder) par Kurt *I Wish (Stevie Wonder) par Jake, Marley avec les New Directions *Uptight (Everything's Alright) (Stevie Wonder) par Cassandra *Higher Ground (Stevie Wonder) par Mercedes *For Once In My Life (Stevie Wonder) par Artie avec les New Directions Épisode 22 : Tout ou rien *To Love You More (Céline Dion) par Rachel *Clarity (Zedd feat. Foxes) par Frida Romero & The Hoosierdaddies *Wings (Little Mix) par Frida Romero & The Hoosierdaddies *I Love It (Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX) par Tina, Brittany, Unique & Kitty *Hall Of Fame (The Script feat. will.i.am.) par Artie, Sam, Joe, Ryder & Jake *All Or Nothing (Glee) par Marley & Blaine Saison 5 Épisode 1 : All You Need Is Love *Yesterday (The Beatles) par Rachel *Drive My Car (The Beatles) par Artie & Kitty avec Sam, Blaine, Ryder & Jake *Got To Get You Into My Life (The Beatles) par Kurt & Blaine *You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (The Beatles) par Kitty & Artie *Help! (The Beatles) par Sam & Blaine *A Hard Day's Night (The Beatles) par Rachel & Santana *I Saw Her Standing There (The Beatles) par Blaine, Sam, Ryder & Jake *All You Need Is Love (The Beatles) par Blaine avec les New Directions, les Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline & Haverbrook Deaf Choir Épisode 2 : Let It Be *Revolution (The Beatles) par Tina (coupée au montage) *Get Back (The Beatles) par Kurt & Rachel *Something (The Beatles) par Sam *Here Comes The Sun (The Beatles) par Santana & Dani *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (The Beatles) par Ryder, Marley, Jake & Unique *Hey Jude (The Beatles) par Blaine, Sam, Tina & Kitty *Let It Be (The Beatles) par Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Tina & Artie '' Épisode 3 : Requiem *Seasons Of Love (Rent) par ''Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Puck et les New Directions *I'll Stand By You (The Pretenders) par Mercedes et les New Directions *Fire And Rain (James Taylor) par Artie, Sam et les New Directions *If I Die Young (The Band Perry) par Santana *No Surrender (Bruce Springsteen) par Puck *Make You Feel My Love (Bob Dylan) par Rachel Épisode 4 : Une Katy ou une Gaga *Marry The Night (Lady Gaga) par Starchild *Applause (Lady Gaga) par Sam, Marley, Artie, Ryder & Blaine *Wide Awake (Katy Perry) par Tina, Unique, Jake & Kitty *Roar (Katy Perry) par'' les New Directions, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Dani & Starchild'' Épisode 5 : Rébellion *You Are Woman, I Am Man (Funny Girl) par Rachel & Paolo *Blurred Lines (Robin Thicke feat. T.I. & Pharrell Williams) par Artie, Bree, Kitty, Jake & Will *If I Were A Boy (Beyonce) par Unique *Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) par Marley *On Our Way (The Royal Concept) par Blaine, Tina, Artie, Sam, Marley, Kitty, Unique, Ryder & Jake Épisode 6 : Futur imparfait *Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) (Billy Joel) par Blaine & Sam *Piano Man (Billy Joel) par Blaine *My Life (Billy Joel) par Jake *Honesty (Billy Joel) par Artie *An Innocent Man (Billy Joel) par Ryder *Just The Way You Are (Billy Joel) par Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Sam & Blaine *You May Be Right (Billy Joel) par Artie, Will, Jake, Kitty & Ryder Épisode 7 : Le marionnettiste *Into The Groove (Madonna) par'' Pamela Lansbury'' *You're My Best Friend (Queen) par Blaine et les New Directions *Nasty / Rhythm Nation (Janet Jackson) par'' Jake, Marley & Bree'' *Cheek To Cheek (Fred Astaire) par Sue & Will *The Fox (Ylvis) par Pamela Landsbury & les New Directions Épisode 8 : Un Noël oublié *Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) (Gene Autry) par Kurt, Rachel et Santana *Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree (Brenda Lee) par les New Directions *Mary's Little Boy Child (Jester Hairston) par Marley, Unique & Tina *The Chipmunks Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (The Chipmunks) par Rachel, Kurt , Santana & Cody *Love Child (The Supremes) par Unique, Marley & Tina *Away In A Manger (Chanson traditionnelle) par les New Directions, Rachel, Kurt & Santana Épisode 9 : Meilleurs ennemis *Whenever I Call You Friend (Kenny Loggins et Stevie Nicks) par Artie & Tina '' *Brave (Sara Bareilles) par ''Santana & Rachel *My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) (En Vogue) par Artie & Tina *Don't Rain On My Parade (Funny Girl) par Santana *I Believe In A Thing Called Love (The Darkness) par Kurt & Elliott *Every Breath You Take (The Police) par Santana & Rachel *Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson) par Artie, Tina & Blaine Épisode 10 : Trio *Jumpin' Jumpin' (Destiny's Child) par Tina, Sam et Blaine *Barracuda (Heart) par Rachel & Elliott *Don't You (Forget About Me) (Simple Minds) par Blaine, Sam & Tina *Danny's Song (Loggins & Messina) par Will & Emma *Gloria (Laura Branigan) par Rachel, Elliott & Santana *The Happening (The Supremes) par Kurt, Dani & Elliott *Hold On (Wilson Phillips) par les New Directions & Pamela Landsbury Épisode 11 : La cité des anges *I Love LA (Randy Newman) par les New Directions & Will *Vacation (The Go-Go's) par The Amazonians *Mr Roboto / Counting Stars (Styx / One Republic) par Throat Explosion *More Than A Feeling (Boston) par les New Directions *America (Neil Diamond) par les New Directions *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (U2) par les New Directions Épisode 12 : La fin d'une époque (1ère partie) *Raise Your Glass (P!nk) par Will & April *Toxic (Britney Spears) par Quinn, Brittany & Santana *Defying Gravity (Wicked) par Rachel, Kurt & Mercedes *Valerie (The Zutons) par Santana & Brittany *Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne) par Puck *Happy (Pharrell Williams) par Holly, Will, April, Blaine & Mercedes Épisode 13 : La fin d'une époque (2ème partie) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Bonnie Tyler) par April & Will (coupée au montage) *I Am Changing (Dream Girls) par Kurt & Mercedes *Party All The Time (Eddie Murphy) par Holly *Loser Like Me (chanson originale) par Artie, Tina, Sam & Blaine '' *Be Okay (Oh Honey) par ''Rachel & Santana *Just Give Me A Reason (P!nk) par Quinn & Puck *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Blaine & Will Épisode 14 : New York New York *Downtown (Petula Clark) par Artie, Sam, Blaine, Kurt & Rachel *You Make Me Feel So Young (Frank Sinatra) par Kurt & Blaine *Best Day Of My Life (American Authors) par Blaine & Sam *Rockstar (A Great Big World's) par Kurt & Elliott *Don't Sleep In The Subway (Petula Clark)'' par Artie & Rachel'' *People (Barbra Streisand) par Rachel Épisode 15 : Un héros ordinaire *No One Is Alone (Into the Woods) par Blaine, Kurt, Rachel & Sam *(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman (Aretha Franklin) par Mercedes *Broadway Baby (Follies) par Rachel & Blaine *Not While I'm Around (Sweeney Todd) par Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel & Sam *Colorblind (Amber Riley) par Mercedes *I’m Still Here (Follies) par Kurt '' Épisode 16 : No sex in the city *Addicted To Love (Robert Palmer) par ''Artie *I Want To Know What Love Is (Foreigner) par Mercedes *Let's Wait Awhile (Janet Jackson) par Mercedes & Artie *Love Is A Battlefield (Pat Benatar) par Kurt & Blaine '' Épisode 17 : Une étoile est née *Lovefool (The Cardigans) par ''Rachel *NYC (Annie) par Will & Sue *I'm The Greateast Star (Funny Girl) par Rachel *Who Are You Now (Funny Girl) par Rachel & Sue *Pumpin Blood (Nonono) par Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt & Blaine '' Épisode 18: Le plan B *Wake Me Up (Avicii) par ''Rachel *Doo Wop (That Thing) (Lauryn Hill) par Santana & Mercedes *Story Of My Life (One Direction) par Kurt & Blaine *Piece Of My Heart (Janis Joplin) par Blaine & June *The Rose (Bette Midler) par Rachel '' Épisode 19 : Vieux chiens, nouveaux trucs * I Melt With You (Modern English) par ''Mercedes, Rachel & Sam * Memory (Cats) par'' Maggie Banks & Kurt'' * Werewolves Of London (Warren Zevon) par Artie & Sam * Lucky Star (Madonna) par Kurt & Maggie Banks '' * Take Me Home Tonight (Eddie Money) par ''Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Maggie, Banks, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam & Santana Épisode 20 : Le Rachel Berry Show * Shakin' My Head (chanson originale) par Mercedes & Brittany * All Of Me (John Legend) par Blaine * Girls On Film (Duran Duran) par Sam '' * Glitter In The Air (Pink) par ''Rachel * No Time At All (Pippin) par'' June Dolloway & Blaine'' * American Boy (Estelle) par Kurt & Blaine '' * Pompeii (Bastille) par ''Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Brittany, Sam & Blaine Saison 6 Épisode 1 : La loose * Uninvited (Alanis Morissette) par Rachel * Suddenly Seymour (Little Shop of Horrors) par Rachel & Blaine * Sing (Ed Sheeran) par'' Blaine & les Warblers'' * Dance The Night Away (Van Halen) par Vocal Adrenaline * Let It Go (Frozen) par Rachel '' Épisode 2 : Retour au bercail * Take On Me (A-ha) par ''les anciens New Directions * Tightrope (Janelle Monae) par Jane & les Warblers. * Problem (Ariana Grande feat Iggy Azaelea) par Quinn, Santana, Brittany & Artie * Mustang Sally (Wilson Pickett) par Roderick, Quinn, Santana & Brittany. * Home (Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros) par'' Rachel, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Jane & Roderick.'' Épisode 3 : Les combinaisons dangereuses *It's Too Late (Carole King) par Kurt & Blaine *Hand In My Pocket / I Feel The Earth Move (Alanis Morissette/Carole King) par Santana & Brittany '' *Will You Love Me Tomorrow / Head Over Feet (Carole King/Alanis Morissette) par ''Mason & Jane *So Far Away (Carole King) par Quinn & Tina *You Learn / You’ve Got A Friend (Carole King/Alanis Morissette) Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Puck & les New Directions Épisode 4 : Vengeances en séries (1/2) *Bitch (Meredith Brooks) par Sue *A Thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton) par Rachel & Sam *Rock Lobster ( B52s) par Clint & les Vocal Adrenaline *Whip It (Devo) par Clint & les Vocal Adrenaline Épisode 5 : Vengeances en séries (2/2) *My Sharona (The Knack) par Les Warblers *You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (Dead Or Alive) par Les Warblers *It Must Have Been Love (Roxette) par Les New Directions *Father Figure (George Michael) par'' Les New Directions'' *All Out Of Love (Air Supply) par'' Les New Directions'' Épisode 6 : Mentors tout-terrain *I'll Never Fall in Love Again (Promise, Promise) par'' Rachel & Sam'' *Baby It's You (The Shirelles) par '' Mercedes avec Santana, Brittany et Rachel'' *Wishin' And Hoping (Dionne Warwick) par Artie, Blaine, Brittany et Sam *Arthur's Theme (Christopher Cross) par Blaine, Artie, Sam, Roderick, Mason & Spencer *They Long To Be Close To You (Richard Chamberlain) par Sam *Promises, Promises (Promise, Promises) par Rachel *Alfie (Cilla Black) par Santana *What The World Needs Now (Jackie DeShannon) par '' Will , les anciens et les New Directions'' Épisode 7 : Transitions *You Give Love A Bad Name (Bon Jovi) par Vocal Adrenaline *Same Love (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert) par Will & Unique *All About That Bass (Meghan Trainor) par Mercedes & Roderick *Somebody Loves You (Betty Who) par Blaine & Kurt *Time After Time (Cyndi Lauper) par Rachel et Sam *I Know Where I've Been (Hairspray) par Unique ''avec ''la chorale transgenre. Épisode 8 : Les mariages *At Last (Etta James) par Mercedes & Artie *Hey Ya! (Outcast) par les anciens et les New Directions *I’m So Excited (Pointer Sisters) par Maribel Lopez, Pam Anderson, Whitney Pierce et Carole Hudson-Hummel accompagnées de Brittany, Santana, Mercedes et Sugar *Our Day Will Come (Ruby & the Romantics)' '''par ''Santana, Brittany, Kurt & Blaine Épisode 9 : Le tyran à paillettes *Lose My Breath (Destiny's Child) par Myron *Friday I'm In Love (The Cure) par Spencer '' *I Want To Break Free (Queen) par ''Mason *Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars) par les New Directions *Break Free (Ariana Grande feat. Zedd) par Rachel accompagné de Myron, New Directions, Will, Beiste, Sue et Sam *Cool Kids (Echosmith) par New Directions Épisode 10 : Grandeur et décadence de Sue Sylvester *Rather Be (Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne) par Les New Directions *The Trolley Song (Judy Garland) par Sue & Doris *Far From Over (Frank Stallone) par Les Vocal Adrenaline *The Final Countdown (Europe) par Sue & Will *Rise (Darren Criss) par Les New Directions Épisode 11 : L'âme du Glee Club *Listen To Your Heart (Roxette) par Rachel & Jesse *Broken Wings (Mr Mister) par The Falconers *We Built This City (Starship) par Vocal Adrenaline *Mickey (Toni Basil) par Vocal Adrenaline *Take Me To Church (Hozier) par New Directions *Chandelier (Sia) par New Directions *Come Sail Away (Styx) par New Directions Épisode 12 : 2009 *Popular (Wicked) par Rachel & Kurt *I'm His Child (Zella Jackson Price) par Mercedes *I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) par Tina *Pony (Ginuwine) par Artie *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par Rachel & Finn Épisode 13 : Le rêve devient réalité *Teach Your Children (Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young) par Will *Someday We’ll Be Together (Diana Ross & The Supremes) par Mercedes *The Winner Takes It All (ABBA) par Sue & Will '' *Daydream Believer (Monkees) par ''Kurt & Blaine *This Time (Darren Criss) par Rachel *I Lived (OneRepublic) par le cast de Glee Catégorie:Liste Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6